Seeing the Stars
by Just A Mirage
Summary: Yugi is depressed and Yami has a plan to try and make him feel better. Tie-in with Undeniable. Yaoi, YYxY


I'm thinking this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written XD It's a tie-in with my other fic Undeniable, I decided I wanted to write something about Yugi and Yami getting together (finally!). I had originally wanted to post it when I put up my next chapter, but I've been so swamped with school I haven't been able to write lately and already had this written so I decided to put it up now! I'm not usually one to write fluff so read and review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by me. Or any of the other wonderful people on here that could make it oh so more interesting with puzzleshipping goodness. sigh.

* * *

"Yugi!" Yami said, coming up the stairs. The school dance was in an hour and he needed to convince Yugi to come. Knocking on the door, he stepped into their bedroom, and sat down on the end of Yugi's bed.

Yugi was curled up at the other end. His eyes were red and puffy from crying again; he had been depressed ever since his grandfather had died a few weeks previously. Yami scooted up the bed, taking him into his arms.

"Grandpa would have wanted you to be happy, Yugi," he said, rubbing his light's back.

Yugi sniffed, burying his head in Yami's chest. "I know... but he was like a dad to me, and now that he's gone... I don't have anyone..."

"You have me, aibou."

"I know..." he sighed. Sure, he had Yami for support, as a friend and a brother, but Yugi wanted more than that. He knew Yami had been interested in Ryou for a while, and even though it seemed like he had moved on, he didn't think he would ever think of his innocent light like that. He loved his dark, but didn't dare say anything. He didn't think he could survive if Yami freaked out and left him. Then he would truly be alone.

"Come to the dance with me tonight," Yami said, smiling as Yugi sat up to look at him.

"I don't want to go."

"You'll have to leave the house eventually..."

"I know," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest, "but that doesn't mean it has to be now."

"Please, Yugi?" Yami asked, giving him the same puppy eyes he used to often to get what he wanted, "Grandpa would have wanted you to have fun tonight. Come with me."

"Oh all right..." Yugi sighed, getting off the bed, "It starts in, what, less than an hour?"

"Yeah, so you'd better hurry."

Grabbing his tux from the closet, Yugi went to the bathroom to change. '_How did he convince me to do this..._' he thought, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and sticking up in all directions, more than usual. Trying to fix it, he ran his hand under some water and smoothed down any rebellious locks, but a second later, they just bounced back. After several tries, he groaned in frustration, giving up.

Coming down the stairs, he saw that Yami had also changed; he was now wearing black leather pants, a black tank top, and a leather jacket. Yugi thought he looked incredibly hot.

"This is supposed to be a formal dance, Yami," he laughed, suddenly becoming very self-conscious. '_I'm going to look so dumb in this suit next to him..._'

"Oh, well should I go change then?"

"No, at least one of us can look good, tonight."

"Ah, you want all of the attention to yourself, then." Yami joked, opening the front door.

"I meant you, Yami."

"I know you did," he said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck from behind. "But I disagree. I think you look very handsome tonight."

Yugi blushed, letting Yami lead him out to the car.

When they got to school, the parking lot was already packed. Finally finding a spot way out on the far side, Yami shut off the car. Getting out, he walked around the car to Yugi's side as he stepped out.

"Aww, it's going to take forever to walk!" Yug said, looking at the distant building that was their school.

"Well then I'll carry you." Yami swept him up into his arms and began to head down the rows of cars.

"Yami, put me down!" Yugi said, struggling to get back on the ground. After it became apparent that Yami was not going to listen, he calmed down, noticing how warm it was in his dark's arms. He snuggled closer, taking advantage of the situation while it lasted.

When they reached the front door a few minutes later, Yami set him back on his feet. He felt cold without Yami's arms around him. Together, they walked into the gym.

The room was completely packed with students. It was dark, and strobe lights pulsed with the beat of the song. Around the perimeter, tables were set up, occupied by a few students. The majority, however, was on the dance floor, jumping and dancing to a techno song.

"Hey! Guys!" Yami and Yugi turned to see Jou and their other friends heading towards them. Jou had cookies from the buffet in both hands, which surprised no one. "Glad you could make it! Nice outfit, Yami."

"Yes, well, I didn't know it was a formal dance, and Yugi didn't want me to change," Yami said, making Yugi blush.

"Just so you know, I don't want to be here. He forced me." Yugi said, smiling up at Yami.

"Well, good work, Yami." Jou said, "We'll just have to make sure you have a good time then." He took Yugi's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. Yugi reached back, grabbing Yami's hand, pulling him along with them.

On the floor, Yugi took turns dancing with Yami, Jou, Tristan, Malik, Serenity, and Anzu. Everyone was having a great time, even Seto, although he refused to dance with anyone besides Jou.

As a particularly fast song ended, the group gathered at a table, breathing hard. "I'll go get drinks!" Jou said as the rest sat down. "Can you help me carry, Yugi?"

"Oh, um, sure," Yugi got up and walked over to the buffet.

"So are you glad you came now?" Jou asked, pouring punch into some cups.

"Yeah, it's the most fun I've had in a long time.

"So, when are you and Yami getting together?"

Yugi was glad he wasn't holding any drinks at the moment. They would be on the floor right now. "What? We're not... He... He doesn't think of me that way."

"Yeah, right! I see how he looks at you," Jou winked, handing him some cups. Yugi was about to ask him what he meant but he was already heading back.

As they reached the table and handed out drinks, a new song began to play.

"Oh my God! You guys have to come dance with me to this!" Jou exclaimed, jumping up.

"No way!" Yugi said, pulling back as Jou tried to drag him to the dance floor. "Why don't you teach Yami?"

"Oh great idea!"

"Wait, what?" Yami asked, apprehensive. Jou came over and took his arm, pulling him up. "Yugi, why don't you want to dance? Should I be worried?"

Yugi sat back and laughed as he watched Jou and Tristan trying to teach Yami the Macarena. After a few minutes, he started getting pretty good, too.

As the song faded out, the first slow song of the night began to play. Yugi shifted uncomfortable as everyone paired up, leaving him alone at the table.

"May I have this dance?"

Yugi looked up into crimson eyes and blushed. Nodding, he allowed Yami to lead him onto the dance floor. Turning around, Yami places his hands on Yugi's waist and Yugi laced his arms around his neck.

"I don't know why you didn't want to do that last dance. It was fun," Yami said as they swayed to the music. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah! I think there's only one thing that could make it better."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I, uh... nothing..." Yugi mumbled, looking down, wishing he had thought that sentence through before saying it out loud.

Yami listed his chin, looking into his eyes. They continued to sway for a few minutes in silence before Yami stepped back, breaking their contact.

"Come with me," he said, taking Yugi's hand and pulling him through the crowd. He caught sight of Jou wrapped around Seto before Yami lead him out of the gym.

"Yami, where are we going?" he asked as they ran through the halls. The rest of the school was off limits during dances and he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Just trust me."

Reaching the end of a hallway full of lockers, Yami threw open a door, holding it for Yugi. Closing it quietly behind him, he took Yugi's hand again, leading him up the grassy hill behind their school. About halfway down the backside of the hill, Yami finally sat down on the grass. Yugi sat down next to him, giving him a questioning look.

Yami leaned his head back and Yugi did the same, gasping at the sight. Stars were everywhere, twinkling with a brilliance that he had never seen. "It's beautiful..." he breathed, taking in each pinpoint of light in the sky. "I've never seen so many so bright in the city before!"

"That's because I used my shadow magic to block out the city lights. But only in this area. This is just for us." Yami said, looking over at his light. He still had his head back, staring at the night sky in amazement. "Yugi, do you know why I brought you tonight?"

"Do you mean to the dance or here?"

"Both," Yami sighed, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "If... If you cry because the sun has gone out of your life, your tears will prevent you from seeing the stars. I wanted to show you the stars."

Yugi looked over, staring into his dark's eyes. There was something there that he could not place. It had been there for a while, but it was well hidden so he had never paid it much attention. But now it shone through with an intensity that made Yugi lose his breath, brighter than any star above them.

Yami moved so that he was sitting behind Yugi, one leg on each side of him, his arms around his waist holding him close. "What would it be like, to swing on the stars, to walk on a cloud, to sit with the moon; would it be anything compared to how I feel when I am with you?" he whispered, making Yugi shiver. A million thoughts were running through his head but he quieted them down, taking a deep breath. "Yugi, I love you."

Yugi turned, wanting to believe so badly. Looking at Yami, he now understood what he saw in his eyes. There was nothing there except love. Knowing that Yami returned his feelings made every problem in the world feel so small. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

Yami leaned up, hesitating for only a second before he brushed his lips softly against Yugi's. After a second, he moved to pull away but Yugi leaned forward, pushing Yami onto his back, deepening the kiss. When the need for air became too great, he rolled onto the grass, laying next to Yami.

"Do you think Grandpa would have approved of us?" he finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"Your grandpa was not one to discriminate against love; I think he would have been thrilled."

Yugi smiled. "He would have loved this, you know, seeing the stars like this here. That was one of his favorite parts of going to Egypt, they were so bright there. He used to take me outside at night when I was young and show me the constellations and he would tell me the stories that went with them, acting them out with his hands as we laid on our backs, a lot like we are now. I would ask him if they were true, and he would always say 'why of course they're true, my dear boy, don't you ever doubt that.' I would have the most wonderful dreams those nights, it didn't matter what had happened that day... It still reminds me of him whenever I look at the stars..."

Sensing Yugi's sadness, Yami took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Perhaps they are not stars, but rather holes in heaven where the love of our lost ones shines through to show that they are happy."

Yugi smiled again, squeezing Yami's hand. "I like that..." looking up into the sky he found the star that was shining the brightest pointed it out. "I think that one is Grandpa. I think he's trying to tell me that he's happy for me, and that even though it's sad that he's gone, I should carry on my life in his memory and be happy, too."

"I think you're right," Yami said, smiling at his light's obvious love for his grandpa.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here tonight, Yami." Yugi said, returning his gave to the sparkling sky. "You've shown me the stars I've been missing and have made this night, and my entire life, perfect."

* * *

Aww they're so cute! Hardly any angst in sight, how strange for me. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Hopefully I'll get a chance to finish up and post the next chapter of Undeniable soon


End file.
